deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sephiroth Vs Hakumen
Spehiroth Vs Hakumen is a What-if ?Toshiki Overlord Death Battle. With the participation of Sephiroth From Final Fantasy and Hakumen From Blazblue And The first episode of the toshiki overlord second season. The Previus Fight is Kourin Tatsunagi vs Alexis Rhodes (Season One) And The Next is Aichi Sendou vs Yugi Muto Sephiroth vs Hakumen.JPG|TOSHIKI OVERLORD Sephiroth Hakumen Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 Description Final Fantasy vs Blazblue! Swordsmen will measure two silver beads. Which of these two will win in this early season ?, Hakumen or Sephiroth ? Interlude (cues Invader-Jim Jonston) Wiz: Since time immemorial , the treatment humanity to figure out how someone would reach the maximum power. As if the result was not so clear ? Boomstick: You have to wear super sword and be plated . As Sephiroth The soldier born jenova . Wiz: And Hakumen The Leader From Six Heroes. Boomsctick: He's Wiz And Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Sephiroth (cues Guilty Gear Existence) Wiz: When the company Inc. Shinra found in the Northern Crater remains of an ancient creature , they thought it was a Cetra or "Ancient " old race with magical powers who once inhabited the world. This creature, which was named Jenova was actually an alien entity. Boomstick: Shinra intended to use its cells to create human with the powers of the Ancients . That was how the Jenova Project, led by Professor Gast was born . The experiments were divided into two branches: the Project S, led by Professor Hojo , and the Project G, led by Professor Hollander . Wiz: Sephiroth was the result of the Jenova Project S and his assistant . Hojo injected Jenova cells in his own son when he was still in its fetal state. Boomstick: Really ?, This man took the word, mad scientist to another level (cues Sephiroth Theme-Advance Children- The One Winged Angel) Background * Age: 33 Actually * Height: 1,85 m * Native Town: Nibelheim Wiz: Sephiroth showed incredible powers and quickly reached the top ranks of SOLDIER along with Genesis and Angeal Rhapsodos Hewley , born of the Jenova Project G. Boomstick: Although both projects are similar in concept , Sephiroth and Genesis were very different biologically , and whereas the powers of Genesis were to deteriorate, the Sephiroth were increasing . This is because Sephiroth was inoculated directly with Jénova cells and can not transfer genes to other creatures . Wiz: Thanks to jenova cells , Sephiroth was the rank of Private First Class before the war with Wutai Shinra . He had become so powerful that special clauses of reserve had to be maintained by the organization in case he decided to switch sides . However , Sephiroth demonstrated all his power in the war against Wutai , and together with other soldiers like Zack , quickly ended the war allowing him to Shinra becoming the world government. Boomstick: Of course , every good soldier must betray his side for some strange reason . (cues Sephiroth vs Cloud Theme) Wiz: Sephiroth learned of its origin , years later, will come destroying his hometown. then he began to control the body of Genoa . At that time , Sephiroth manifested through it . All acts performed by Jénova since Sephiroth can be attached to . Then , Sephiroth began using the body of Jenova to find Black Materia and take it to your body in the Northern Crater . Boomstick: and so boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen , was born one of the most important final fantasy villains . Thank you all for listening . (cues Soul Calibur V Paverus Nocturnus) Wiz: Sephiroth is someone skilled with the sword. Coming to perform great deeds with them. Boomstick: And not only that. He has the ability to teleport . Wiz: Wait to? Boomstick: Just look here Wiz: Whou, Ok. Conitnue. The fighting style sephiroth , is offensive . Us their strength and speed to overwhelm his opponent. Boomstick: Besides his sword Masamune , which is stupidly long , helps in battle to distance apart . Wiz: But we are only digging the tip of the iceberg, sephiroth has much more to show . Limit Break Hakumen DEATH BATTLE Hakumen was walking in a garden full of flowers quietly , then an exclamation point appears over your head ( just in case is the exclamation point pokemon , not metal gear ) Then it was discovered that Tsubaki who was in the garden alone, was smelling flowers. Hakumen decided not approach although some part of him wanted to. All was peace and quiet, but of course if you know blazblue and Final Fantasy , they know that this will lead to something bad. The weather began to turn cloudy , they began to fall and lightning , that was due to one thing. Across the garden , a man with silver hair , black outfit and a long sword , stood . This raises his sword , and for some reason attacks the garden. Tsubaki: What?, Tsubaki went to the source of origin , Hakumen clearly followed him . Then it happens , what had to happen tsubaki meets intrusive person . Tsubaki: Who are you ?, Why do you destroy the garden ?. Sephiroth: I just show my divine power , join me, and you can witness the strength of a god. Tsubaki: Never! Sephiroth: What? Tsubaki: I will not join someone who commits injustice. You will pay for your actions. Sephiroth: JAJAJAJAJAJA, Really? You think you have a chance against me ?. Tsubaki:Do not make fun of me. Tsubaki prepared for the attack, but simply moving sephiroth sword , and puts tsubaki on the floor. He decides to end it . Sephiroth: Silly , remember that I will be the God of this world. Sephiroth , prepare his sword to stab tsubaki. SLASH But to his surprise, he was blocked by a white man samurai . Sephiroth: What? Hakumen: I will not let you hurt him . (cues Blazblue Continuum Shift-Nightmare Ficction) Sephiroth: Show me what you have. Sephiroth and Hakumen made a small swordfight (similar to that made Sephiroth , with vergil in OMM). Sephiroth: Impresionet Hakumen: Tsubaki , flee from here . Tsubaki: But. Hakumen: Not there , time for discussions go . Tsubaki goes. Sephiroth: I have feelings for this girl. Hakumen: That's none of your business . FIGHT! Conclusion Next Time Trivia * It is the first episode from th second season * It is the third toshiki overlord death battle with a mysterius combat the previus is Amaterasu (OC) vs Thanos And Sakuya Izayoi vs Salomon And the next is Litchi Faye-Ling Vs ??? * It is the first toshiki overlord death in introducing character from final fantasy the next is Hitomi Vs Tifa Lockhart * It is the third toshiki overlord in introducing character from blazblue the previus is Rachel Alucard vs. Dr.Manhattan And Millia Rage vs Tsubaki Yayoi, and the next is Litchi Faye-Ling Vs ??? Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Toshiki overlord death battle Category:Death Battles with/that had a mysterious combatant Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Final Fantasy vs Blazblue' Themed Death Battles